


Playing Santa on a Bleary Morning

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: The Teahouse
Genre: Christmas, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas ficlet with Axis and Rhys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Santa on a Bleary Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tachishini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachishini/gifts).



Rhys woke up filthy and sore in a bed that was not his own. It was a promising start to the day.

The object - or rather service provider - that had brought him to wakefulness was slowly crawling down the bed and sneaking his hand below the blanket covering Rhys' naked thighs.

Instead of making a lewd comment like he should have, Rhys' mouth decided the most proper response to this sight was: "What the fuck are you wearing?"

Axis, wearing a ridiculous red cap with a white fur trim, looked up, toothy, smug grin firmly in place. "It's Christmas." His hand finally reached its destination and wrapped around Rhys' cock. Rhys couldn't hold back a moan. Fuck, that felt good first thing in the morning.

"Is that the holiday of sucking cock?" Rhys said when he'd regained his composure and Axis had flung the blankets out of the way.

Axis burst out in a laugh, his hand loosening around Rhys. "Not that I'm aware. But that would definitely add to the festivities."

Rhys didn't even want to ask what this "Christmas" was or, more accurately, where the hell Axis was actually from, originally, and what bizarre customs his people had passed on to him before he arrived to be an affront to the city and its brothels. 

"Well," Rhys said, sliding further down the bed and opening his legs wider. "I definitely think you should institute it as a new tradition. Starting today."

"Sorry, it would take more than your pissant authority to mess with the Rites of Christmas," Axis said, running his thumb over the slit of Rhys' cock. "But if you're interested in cocksucking, I've got a specimen right here that could you your attention." Axis' other hand went to his own cock, tugging at the foreskin. 

"Ah, yes," Rhys sighed. "If only I had more authority."

Axis gave him a vicious and somewhat unsure smile. As though he could sense that he'd gotten one over Rhys somehow, but couldn't quite puzzle out Rhys' response. God, Rhys loved fucking dumb brutes. 

"Fine," Rhys said. "Jerk me off and then we'll see about your cock."

"Merry Christmas," Axis grinned, his shaggy hair barely contained by the ridiculous hat.


End file.
